


sing to the moon and the stars will shine

by timetoboldlygo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, i'm pretty much putting up my old stuff from bodhiweek which happened up 8 fuckin months ago, there are like some hints of bodhicassian here but nothing wild this is all focusing on my BOY BODHI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetoboldlygo/pseuds/timetoboldlygo
Summary: a collection of fics from bodhiweek (8 months ago)





	1. day one: bonding

**Author's Note:**

> ok yes i REALIZE that it's been 8 months since bodhiweek but! i want all my fics that i wrote this year to be on ao3 by the end of the year so they're all going up, reposted from tumblr

Zay’d was a green planet. It didn’t fit Bodhi well, but he didn’t know that any place would feel like home after Jedha. The entire planet was covered in soft green grass, with a few sparse trees. From the top of the town, Bodhi could look out and see those beautiful green fields stretching as far as the eye could see. 

“It’s a nice planet,” Cassian said softly, sitting next to Bodhi on the front steps. It was early morning; the sun was just barely grazing the top of the nearby green mountains. Jyn was still asleep, as was Chirrut, but Baze had been in the kitchen when Bodhi had woken up and given him tea.

“Chirrut and Baze chose well,” Bodhi agreed, softly. Baze and Chirrut had declined to stay with the Rebellion after Scarif, and instead settled on Zay’d, a beautiful tourist planet. It wasn’t exceptionally safe to comm them from the base, so Bodhi had to save most of his transmissions until he had a mission off base. But he liked to keep in contact. The men were family, although he’d be a little embarrassed to tell them that.

“They want to take us up the mountain today,” Cassian said. “There’s a trail, apparently.”

“Sounds fun,” Bodhi said dutifully. In the sunlight, Cassian looked golden and quite regal. The farther the ship had gotten from the Alliance base, the more relaxed he became. Bodhi would have assumed it was the opposite, but leave was good for him.

“He wants to bike,” Baze’s voice came from the kitchen, through the open door. “Can you bike?”

“It’s been a while since I’ve ridden a speeder,” Cassian said.

“No, an old-fashioned bike,” Baze corrected. “With wheels.”

Cassian looked at Bodhi, mildly aghast. Bodhi bit his lip to avoid laughing right in Cassian’s face. “I can’t ride that.”

Bodhi grinned. “I can,” he called back to Baze. There had been many old-fashioned bikes on Jedha. They may have been upgraded for speed, may have had added stabilizers, but they were still ridden with skill and wheels.

Later, when Jyn had woken up – and expressed her annoyance with the fact that she couldn’t bike either – they went to a rental shop. The shop associate assured them that plenty of tourists came in looking for bikes that had never ridden before and fared fine riding stabilized bikes. The trail, she promised, with very smooth, although Jyn looked very skeptical.

“Do you need stabilizers?” Jyn asked Bodhi hopefully, like she was hoping he also would lack this skill and probably make a fool of herself. Jyn so hated to be made a fool of.

“Oh, no, I’m probably okay,” Bodhi said, and Jyn let out an exaggerated groan. “I’ve ridden a bike before.” He rather distinctly remembered learning when he was younger, because he’d broken his arm by riding right into a tree. Years later, he’d taught both his little sisters to ride on his old bike.

He picked himself out a nice orange bike with brake handles, and got one of the employees to adjust his seat. The back of the shop had a grassy open area, where, presumably, people would learn to ride very quickly and headed up the trail. It was far too early for anyone else there, so Bodhi stood in the sunlight and straddled his bike.

There had been a time when this was all second-nature. He could ride one-handed, no-handed, jump up and down ledges and whatever else. He’d spent a fun three days when he was fifteen racing around the desert with his friend, both of them kicking up red dirt. But it had been a while.

You don’t forget how to ride a bike, Bodhi told himself, so he pushed off, a little wobbly. It took him a few tries to get going, but suddenly, it was like his body remembered how to do this, and he felt stable again.

“How are you doing that?” Cassian said after a few minutes, startling Bodhi, who slammed his hand back down on the handles as he started to wobble. 

“Practice,” Bodhi said, circling back to where Cassian was standing. “I used to ride a bike all the time when I was a kid.”

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to do this,” Cassian said, staring at his bike like it had personally offended him.

“You’ll be fine,” Bodhi assured him. “You have stabilizers! All kids start with stabilizers, you won’t fall or anything. Riding a bike is really simple, actually.”

“Is it?” Cassian said doubtfully, so Bodhi hopped off his bike and put down the kickstand.

“Okay,” Bodhi said, putting his hands on Cassian’s handlebars. “Get on.” At Cassian’s look of doubt, he added, “I taught both my sisters how to ride their bikes, and we couldn’t afford stabilizers. I know what I’m doing!”

“Okay!” Cassian said, grinning at him. “Okay, hold on.” He threw a leg over the bike so that he was straddling it.

“Okay, get on the seat, then put your legs on the pedals.” Cassian hesitated. “You trust me, don’t you, Cas?”

“Of course I do,” Cassian said, then cast a look at Jyn, who had just wheeled her own bike out of the shop and into the sunlight.

“She’s not gonna laugh at you,” Bodhi said. “Or, well, she will, but she can’t ride a bike either, so you’ll have your chance to laugh back.”

This convinced Cassian, who put both his feet on the pedals very carefully. The bike didn’t wobble. “See?” Bodhi said. “You have stabilizers. You don’t have to worry about balance. I’m going to let go-”

“No!” Cassian said.

Bodhi rather liked this side of Cassian, the doubtful, kind of lost, having fun one. He saw glimpses of that Cassian on base, but Cassian had so many duties on base, missions to complete that couldn’t afford to have him relaxed and loose. “You’ll be fine,” Bodhi said. “I’ll bet you a hundred credits nothing will happen.” Then, before Cassian could agree, he let go.

Cassian made a short panicked noise, but true to form, the bike didn’t wobble. “See,” Bodhi said. “Stabilizers. Push down on the high pedal – your left foot.” And then Cassian was riding, a little awkwardly, around the arena, looking incredibly surprised. He was stable, but his control of direction was shaky. It wouldn’t take long before he figured it out, though.

“You did good,” Chirrut said, putting a hand on Bodhi’s shoulder. Baze was wheeling out a tandem bike for them. Chirrut’s hand felt warm.

“Thanks,” Bodhi said, ducking his head. He turned away, quickly. “Your turn, Jyn,” he said. Jyn was already straddling her bike, experimenting with the stabilizers.

“If I fall, you’re gonna die,” Jyn said, looking at her bike handles with some trepidation. But soon enough, Bodhi had her pedaling around the arena too. It only took them three minutes before they were on a collision course and Jyn jerked her handles to the right and went sprawling. “You said that wouldn’t happen!”

Cassian had to stop his bike he was laughing so hard. He only barely managed to avoid falling himself.

“Your stabilizers can’t do magic,” Bodhi said, snickering. He leaned over and helped Jyn up. “Just don’t be so, uh, violent next time?”

“I hate you so much,” Jyn said, but she still swung am arm over Bodhi’s shoulder.

“Come on then,” Chirrut called. “I want to make it before noon!” He was already comfortably settled in the back seat of the tandem bike. And then Baze pushed off, heading towards the trail.

“You go,” Bodhi said to Jyn and Cassian. “I’ll follow you and make sure you don’t die or anything.”

“That’s comforting,” Cassian said, as Jyn pushed off, close behind Baze and Chirrut.

“This is nice,” Bodhi said, pushing off. The trail was smooth and wide, wide enough for three or four people to pass with ease. It was surrounded by grass and flowers, mostly, with no nearby cliffs or trees to injure oneself on.

“I guess,” Cassian said, carefully pulling alongside Bodhi, still far enough away that Bodhi knew his control wasn’t absolute. “Bodhi, you didn’t tell me how to brake!” He looked anguished.

“It’s here,” Bodhi said, hiding his laughter and instead reaching out and tapping Cassian’s right handle bar. “If you squeeze this, it’ll tell your back brake to slow down. Don’t use the brake on the left, that’s for your front brake, and it’ll probably just make you crash.”

“Okay,” Cassian said. “I wish I could ride one-handed,” he said, right as his bike wobbled.

“Practice,” Bodhi said, taking his hand off the handles just to show off.

The trail wasn’t that steep, but it was consistently uphill, and they were all out of breath pretty soon. But it was a smooth trail, and beautiful. After an hour, in which they all yelled and chattered back and forth to hear each other, and both Bodhi and Cassian crashed once – Bodhi maintained that Jyn was at fault, in his case – they were near the top, and the ground leveled out, revealing a large rest area.

“Wow,” Cassian said, and Bodhi could only agree. The views from the top of the mountain were incredible. Golden and green, with the sun high overhead. There was another mountain crest with a beautiful waterfall, and the entirety of the fields below were covered. It was almost chilly, despite the blazing sun, because of the wind.

“Picnic,” Baze said gruffly, gesturing towards the basket he’d brought. Chirrut was already busy laying out a blanket.

Bodhi could barely able to stop looking at the view. He could feel his very spirits soar. Chirrut patted him on the shoulder. Across the blanket, Jyn and Cassian were splitting a gaya fruit, and Jyn was grinning at Bodhi like she just couldn’t stop. Maybe Bodhi couldn’t stop either. Maybe Cassian and Chirrut and Baze and Jyn and Bodhi would be stuck smiling forever, always thinking of this bike ride and this picnic and this view.

There were worse fates, Bodhi decided.

“Thank you for bringing us here,” Bodhi said to Baze and Chirrut reverently.

Baze smiled at him gently. “Anything for family.”


	2. day 2: above his paygrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for bodhi week day day, “above his pay grade” and once again this was written really fast and is entirely unedited and honestly? entirely UNthought out. but hey, have bodhi taking change and being cool when cassian, jyn, and bodhi have to deal with some pirates

“We really should have thought about pirates,” Bodhi said breathlessly. It seemed rather an understatement at the moment. Their cargo bay had been pried open, Jyn had been hit in the side with a blaster shot, and Bodhi was hunched over her form, her head in his lap as he put pressure on the wound.

All in all, Cassian considered this to be a huge understatement. There were hundreds of pirates outside their ship, which had been caught in a tractor beam, and they couldn’t fight them all to keep their cargo, precious Alliance medical resources.

One of the pirates crouched down to Cassian. Cassian had been tied up, but Bodhi hadn’t been, maybe because they didn’t think he posed a risk. “Listen,” the pirate said. “We don’t want you. We just want your cargo. You’ll live.”

“She might not,” Cassian said, nodding at Jyn.

“Maybe not, but that’s your fault,” the pirate said. “We won’t kill you. Yeni doesn’t like it, and he’s the boss.”

Cassian resisted the urge to spit in his face.

“Hey,” Bodhi said, and the pirate looked over. Cassian wanted to tell him not to get involved, not to attract attention, please. Cassian didn’t want him to get hurt. “Hey, you’re Yeni’s men?”

“Shut up,” the guy said.

“You’re Yeni’s men, right?” Bodhi said, a little more forcefully. Cassian didn’t know where he was going with this – bluffing wasn’t Bodhi’s strong suit, but he had to have a plan. Surely he’d dealt with pirates all the time, flying Imperial cargo back and forth over the galaxy, hadn’t he? Cassian wasn’t sure what he was doing but he trusted him. “Yeni and I are pals.”

Cassian wasn’t sure where he was trying to go with this. He wasn’t sure what good trying to convince someone that you knew their pirate boss would do, when eventually the boss would probably just come down and kill you.

“Yeni isn’t pals with you,” someone sneered with distaste. “He’s a pirate king.”

“And before he was a pirate king, we played sabacc together in Tam’s Bar on Coruscant,” Bodhi snapped. Jyn’s eyelids fluttered. “Listen, just get him down here, would you?”

“He doesn’t want to be bothered. Now shut up, or I’ll shoot you.”

“Oh, you really want to take the risk of shooting one of Yeni’s friends?” Bodhi said, bristling. Maybe getting angry wasn’t the best idea, but what could Cassian do about it? Nothing could stop Bodhi from getting angry. “Is that what you-”

“Rook?” Someone called. “Is that you?”

“Yeni,” Bodhi said, and all the tension went out of his body, his shoulders dropped. Whatever was happening, it was clear he thought they were out of danger. Cassian wasn’t so sure. But Bodhi was obviously handling it. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” the guy said. Tall, orange hair, carrying an impressive amount of fire power. Cassian didn’t like him, but he looked friendly enough. And clearly Bodhi did actually know him. Maybe they’d get out of this yet, Cassian thought. Maybe Bodhi had saved the day. “Didn’t realize this was your ship, man, I thought you were still with the Empire.”

“Job change,” Bodhi said. “Listen, Yeni, we kind of – uh, need this cargo back. And also maybe medical assistant for my friend?”

“Why is it that every time I see you, you ask for so much?” Yeni said, laughing. He gestured for one of the men to get a medidroid and then for someone else to cut Cassian’s bonds.

“We haven’t seen in each other in two years, I don’t think that counts,” Bodhi said, letting the medidroid take over and gently placing Jyn’s head down on her jacket. “But thanks.” He looked down at his bloody hands.

“Here,” Yeni said, pulling a cloth out of his pocket. “What are you guys doing in the middle of nowhere like this?”

“Working a cargo route,” Cassian said, jumping in.

“For?”

“Not anyone we’ll tell you about,” Bodhi said, a little forcefully.

Cassian looked back at Yeni, who rolled his eyes but didn’t seem that put out. Cassian wondered how they knew each other; they were pretty friendly. It wasn’t like Imperial pilots got on well with pirates. Certainly not well enough to be trading jokes and laughing, the way Yeni and Bodhi were now.

“Okay,” Yeni said, eventually, as the medidroid whizzed away and Jyn got to stand up, shaky on her feet. Bodhi slid an arm under her arms to help hold her up. “I will let you keep all the cargo. Only on the condition that we get a drink some time, Bodhi, okay, next time you have a break?”

“I’ll comm you,” Bodhi assured him. “Really, Yeni, thank you. I’ll buy you a thousand drinks in a few weeks.”

“You did good,” Jyn told Bodhi as they helped her towards the ship. All the cargo was back in place and Yeni was seeing them off, after giving Bodhi another huge hug. “I’m pretty alive and everything.”

Really, Cassian could only be impressed. Once again, Bodhi had saved all their lives and not needed a blaster to do so. And they’d managed to save the cargo as well. Bodhi constantly surprised Cassian by getting out of messes that no one should have been able to get out of.

“Oh my god,” Bodhi said when they were a suitable distance away from the ship. “I didn’t think that would work.”

“What,” Cassian said. From the way Bodhi had handled it, he’d assumed that the other man knew what he was doing, was completely confident. Bodhi had certainly fooled him. “I thought you knew him!”

“I mean, yeah, I do,” Bodhi said, waving a hand around. “I did. We haven’t seen each other since we broke up. So, you know, I could have made it way worse. He could have taken all the cargo in response to the fact that I stole one of his ships to get off the planet. Or he could -”

“You wouldn’t have,” Cassian said, interrupting before Bodhi could get started. “Made it worse, I mean. You did really good, Bodhi. You wouldn’t have made it worse.”

As always, Bodhi shrugged off the praise. Too humble for that. “I just wanted to help.”


	3. day 3: jedha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3 of bodhi week is about jedha and i was just really caught up with this idea that on jedha, people make these beautiful intricate family shawls for each new baby and every member of the family helps?? and bodhi no longer has his? idk man, as usually, this was written quickly and v unedited

Bodhi was born in the winter in the middle of a surprise thunderstorm. For years afterwards, his family had always told him they knew he would have good fortune, because of the rain, and Bodhi always loved to hear that, whether it was his mother or his aunt or his grandmother saying it.

It made him feel loved.

But Bodhi hadn’t celebrated his birthday since he’d joined the Empire - he never had leave at the right time. When a family member had a birthday, he would content himself with sending a thought-out birthday holo.

In the end, it came up because of the monsoon. Because it rained often on Yavin IV and Bodhi loved it. It didn’t rain very often on Jedha, and when it did, there was always a celebration. People would gather and laugh and run around in the streets and perfect strangers suddenly became like family, all united simply because they were gifted with rain.

“You’re soaking,” Jyn said when he came back in after spending a solid thirty minutes in the rain outside the base.

“Yeah,” Bodhi said happily. On Jedha, the rain was always cool, but on Yavin, it was warm and muggy. Different than on Jedha, but that was okay.

“You couldn’t get an umbrellat?”

“I like to feel the rain,” Bodhi said, grinning at her. “That’s the point.”

Jyn looked unimpressed. “The point.”

“Yeah,” Bodhi said, smoothing back his wet hair. “On Jedha, monsoon season is a two month long celebration. There’s parties and prayer and good food and everything is really nice.” He grinned at her, pulling off his wet raincoat.

“You celebrate because of bad weather,” Jyn said flatly.

“It’s good weather on a desert,” Bodhi said, to which she shrugged. “I was born in the middle of a monsoon. My family said that meant I’d have good fortune.”

“So you were born in monsoon season?” Cassian said, looking up.

“No, no, I was born in winter. It was a surprise thunderstorm,” Bodhi said. “Extra lucky.”

Honestly, he thought that was the last of it, until several months later. It was winter, his birthday was in a few days. He really should have figured out earlier that this was a birthday party, but no one knew his birthday here, so he didn’t figured it out until Jyn passed him a wrapped bundle with a bright orange bow.

“What’s this?” Bodhi asked, taking the bundle. It felt soft.

“Open it,” Chirrut said. “It’s a birthday gift.”

“Is this – ” Bodhi said, unfolding it. It was a light brown cloth, long, the kind that people wore thrown around their shoulders. It was embroidered all over with intricate plants and flowers that bloomed in Jedha. Bodhi felt his breath catch. A family shawl. “You made this for me?”

“Baze embroidered it,” Jyn said. She reached out and touched a slightly lopsided pink flower. “Most of it. I did this flower, which is why it looks so bad. But Chirrut said it was important that we all do a part.”

“You helped?” Bodhi said. He swallowed heavily and touched the little pink flower that Jyn had embroidered. All around it were tiny lopsided flowers that Bodhi could only assume everyone else had made. A cluster of four colorful flowers, surrounded by Baze’s intricate detailed handiwork. “Thank you – thank you so much,” he said, drawing her into a hug.

“We all helped,” K-2 grumbled. K-2 was looking at him like if he got a hug, he’d commit murder, but Bodhi reached out and grabbed his hand anyways.

“Thank you.”

Family shawls were made during the nine months a child was growing in the womb, traditionally. It was traditional as well that every family member stitched some part. Bodhi’s first family shawl had been an ocean scene, made with care and love almost entirely by his grandmother. His grandmother had made over thirty shawls in her life time, for her little sisters and her nieces and nephews, for her own sons. For Bodhi, her first grandchild, and for her nine grandchildren after him.

It had been lost on Jedha. Along with every shawl that Bodhi had ever helped stitch for his little sisters and his cousins. Along with his family.

But his new family had made him a new family shawl. Just as beautiful as the old, just as important as the old, just as the new family was as important as the old. “Thank you,” Bodhi repeated. He placed the family shawl around his shoulders, reverently. “Thank you.” He reached out to Baze next, who pulled him in. He smelled of Jedha and Bodhi didn’t want to let go, but he did.

“We wanted to do this for you,” Chirrut said, accepting Bodhi’s hug. He too smelled faintly of Jedha. “I suspect your family shawl was lost.”

“I left it on Jedha,” Bodhi said, finally throwing his arms around Cassian. He was trying not to cry, but he didn’t think he was doing a very good job of it. “It got destroyed.” He thought of it every time he thought of Jedha: the proof that his family had loved him, the proof that they were there – just gone. “This is really - thank you.” And now he was crying.

“You’d have done it for us,” Jyn said, reaching out to adjust his shawl tenderly, like Bodhi’s sister might have. Bodhi swiped at his tears.

“So,” Chirrut said, settling against the couch. “Bodhi. Tell us your story.”

This too was traditional – typically, the oldest in the family would tell the story, starting from the birth all the way until whatever age the birthday child was. For the youngest kids, it would take thirty minutes, for the oldest it would sometimes take all day. The last time Bodhi’s grandmother had told his story, it had taken three hours, everyone sitting at her feet, rapt.

“Okay,” Bodhi said, drawing his shawl – his family shawl, because these people were his family – closer. “I was born during a winter rain…”


	4. day 4: modern au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 4 is modern au, so have bodhi being cute with a cat and this is really by far the WORST bodhi week thing ive written but whatever i can write about bodhi being lonely with a cat because IM ALSO lonely with a cat

The cat was really very friendly. “Hi,” Bodhi said to it, where it was winding its way through his feet. The cat purred. Loudly. “I know,” Bodhi said, although he didn’t know. It was just one of those things you said to cats. “You’re a good kitty, aren’t you? Good kitty.”

The cat purred louder, and Bodhi devoted two hands to petting the large fluffy gray cat. He wasn’t doing anything – well, he was going to walk down to the store and get batteries, Advil, and cereal – but the store didn’t close for another two hours, so he’d be fine even if he devoted a reasonable amount of time to petting this cat.

Eventually, he stood up, knees popping and said, “Bye kitty!” and tried to leave, but the cat kept following him. He took a few more steps. The cat took a few more steps. “Okay, what’s up with you?”

The cat pretty happily let Bodhi reach for his collar, mostly hidden under his fluffy. Maybe they thought Bodhi was just bad at petting them or something, but at least it was easy to read the collar. The collar read I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO BE OUTSIDE! And then a number to call.

“You aren’t supposed to be out here,” Bodhi said, standing up quickly and looking around. He lived on a street filled with mostly apartment buildings, though he wouldn’t go so far as to call it “nice” or even “residential.” The cat probably belonged to any one of those apartments.

So he called the number, one hand still petting the cat to make sure they didn’t run off – the cat didn’t seem likely to do so, since he seemed to be a big fan of Bodhi, but still. Just in case.

The number went to voicemail. “Hey,” Bodhi said. The cat took that opportunity to meow, like he knew Bodhi was calling his owner. “Uh, this is Bodhi Rook, I found your cat outside, but you’re – you’re not picking up, so I guess I’m gonna take the cat back to my apartment for tonight and you can call me back? Uh, great.”

Not the smoothest phone call, but it did the job.

The cat turned out to be way heavier than Bodhi was expecting, and they were actually a little awkward to carry, since he was squirming, but eventually he settled down with his paws thrown over Bodhi’s shoulder for long enough for Bodhi to get him inside.

“Okay,” Bodhi said. “So. This is my apartment.” It was small and technically didn’t even have both a bedroom and a living room but just a screen drawn between the two. But he liked it. He had a nice rug, and a beautiful quilt that his mother had made him, and it was home. “I don’t have a litter box, so if you’re gonna make a mess, do it in the bathroom, okay?”

The cat meowed. “Yeah, okay, I’m taking that as agreement, so I’m gonna be really mad if you pee on my couch,” Bodhi said, but not that mad because really, he could use an excuse to just throw the couch out. “Do you – uh, do you want some dinner? I have chicken? Yeah? Chicken sounds good?”

Talking to the cat was nice. Made Bodhi realize how little he talked to people. “I’ll call my sister tomorrow, how about that?” He asked the cat, who was busy gobbling up the leftover chicken from the fridge. “What, you think I’m lame? That’s rude.”

Meow.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bodhi said, crossing his arms. The cat padded over to where he was lying on his bed and jumped up onto his stomach. Bodhi let out an oof. “What, you think I should get a cat? Then I wouldn’t be so lonely?”

He couldn’t afford a cat. But he was lonely.

“I’ll consider it,” Bodhi promised, rubbing the cats ears. 

He startled awake to the sound of his phone ringing. The cat yowled and jumped off his stomach, leaving Bodhi feeling strangely light. “Hullo,” he said tiredly. According to the clock, he’d only been asleep for about forty-five minutes.

“Hi,” the voice said. “I’m Cassian Andor, you called about my cat?”

“Oh, right!” Bodhi said, sitting up. “Yeah, I have your cat, he’s gray and fluffy.”

“Thank god,” Cassian said, clearly relieved. “He’s not supposed to be outside.”

“Well, now he’s in my apartment,” Bodhi said, watching the cat sniff around his couch. He didn’t want to know what the cat was finding. “He’s nice.”

“Can I come get him?” Cassian asked. “I can leave immediately.”

“Yeah,” Bodhi said, and rattled off his address before hanging up. “You’re going home, buddy,” he told the cat, who was sitting on his counter now. Probably he wasn’t supposed to do that. Bodhi was kind of a little sad that the cat was leaving, because he liked the cat. He liked having someone to talk to and someone to be with.

The cat seemed to know how he was kind of sat, because he came over and wriggled under Bodhi’s hands. “I know, I’m pathetic,” Bodhi said. “I have got to talk to more people.”

It was all too soon that someone knocked at his door – Cassian, obviously.

And Cassian was handsome. “Bodhi?” He asked, giving Bodhi a little grin like he wasn’t the most beautiful man Bodhi had ever seen.

“Uh, yes,” Bodhi said, coming back to himself. “Come on in.” He stepped back and let Cassian through. “I like your cat a lot.”

“Me too,” Cassian said, scooping up the cat, who gave his nose a quick kiss. “K2, you know you aren’t supposed to be outside.” He looked incredibly relieved to find – K2, was it? It was sweet. “Really, Bodhi, thank you so much.”

“Oh, no problem, he made it easy,” Bodhi said, reaching out and giving K-2 one final pet before he disappeared forever. K-2 butted against his hand.

“He likes you,” Cassian said, surprised. “He doesn’t usually like people.”

“Oh, don’t be sad,” Bodhi said to K2, then impulsively added, “I’ll come visit you, it’ll be great. Maybe I’ll get my own cat and we’ll both visit. We’re pals, K2, it’s cool.”

He looked up at Cassian, who was doing a really bad job of hiding his grin. “Don’t tell me you don’t talk to your cat this way,” Bodhi joked.

“I do,” Cassian admitted. “Listen, Bodhi, let me take you for coffee or something this week – as thanks for saving my stupid cat.”

“He’s not stupid,” Bodhi said automatically and K2 meowed in agreement. “But yeah, I’d like that.”


	5. day 5: after scarif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the theme today is after scarif and this is a short version of something BIGGER im working on and basically involves cassian and jyn arguing about her dad AGAIN and bodhi trying to mediate and then things r bad

Cassian and Jyn were arguing again – quietly, because they were in the mess hall, but they were still arguing. Bodhi wished Chirrut or Baze would show up, because right now he was just staring down at his plate, mechanically eating his food and trying to ignore them.

Usually, he minded much more, but he didn’t particularly feel like talking at the moment.

“Bodhi agrees with me,” Jyn said, crossing her arms. Bodhi snapped his head up. Across the table, Cassian looked hurt for just a second before he looked angry again.

“I do?” Bodhi said, putting his fork down. His plate was mostly empty anyways. “I don’t even know what we’re talking about.”

“Galen Erso,” Cassian said slowly. “Whether or not I should have killed him under orders.”

Bodhi wondered how this had come up. Cassian and Jyn were naturally combustive. On the good days, it was just bickering. On the bad, it was full on fighting, followed by dour silences until circumstances forced them to talk to each other. And even then, they wouldn’t apologize. He stalled. “How did this come up?”

“Does it matter?” Jyn said.

“Context is always important,” Bodhi said patiently. They didn’t often drag Bodhi into their arguments, but Bodhi tried to play peacemaker when he could. It was better, obviously, when the two weren’t arguing, and Bodhi had had little siblings, so he wasn’t particularly bad at navigating treacherous waters.

“It’s the anniversary of my father’s death soon,” Jyn said. “I want to do something for it, but Cassian said I shouldn’t let the Base know, because he wasn’t a good person, and oh, yeah, he still doesn’t think that killing my father would have been the worst thing to do.”

“But Cassian didn’t, so does this matter?”

“He’s my father,” Jyn hissed. Now Bodhi wished he’d finished his meal and left, instead of holding out hope that the argument would die down and they could talk about something else. Jyn had strong feelings about her family. “Of course it matters.”

“Okay,” Bodhi said. He tried to shove his own thoughts about Galen Erso to the side, as they wouldn’t be helpful here. “But Cassian had orders.”

“That doesn’t excuse murder,” Jyn said, tilting her chin up. Cassian scoffed. “Oh, you think my father deserved to be murdered?” She said, turning on him.

“Of course not,” Cassian said tiredly. Jyn was angry, but Cassian looked tired, like they’d been rehashing this conversation over and over through the entirety of lunch. Probably they had been. “I’m just saying that I had orders! I don’t have the luxury to think about – ”

“You don’t have the luxury to think of the innocent people get caught in the crossfire of the cause,” Jyn spat out.

“Now hold on,” Bodhi said, honestly shocked that Jyn was saying this. He hadn’t realized her wounds were still so fresh. “That was really mean, Jyn, come on.” Jyn rolled her eyes. “We both know that’s not what Cassian’s saying. Plus, you can’t really say that Galen was innocent.”

“What?” Jyn said, turning the full of her focus on Bodhi. Bodhi groaned internally. This is what he got for trying to be a good friend. He knew Jyn couldn’t be rational when it came to her father. “He sacrificed everything to help the Alliance!”

“What about the Holy City,” Cassian asked, while Bodhi was struggling to figure out how to respond. He wasn’t sure how Cassian had managed to express the one thought that Bodhi had – that without Galen, Bodhi’s city, his family, would still be alive – so quickly, but he was grateful. “He may have helped the Alliance, but Jedha is still gone.”

Bodhi looked at Cassian thankfully, trying to tell him thank you mentally. He had never told Cassian anything, never told him that Bodhi felt that Galen, in sacrificing himself, had also been content to sacrifice Jedha. But of course Cassian had known.

“He couldn’t have known that would happen,” Jyn said stubbornly, and Bodhi recognized the tone she took on when she wasn’t going to change in her mind. “He was a good man.”

Bodhi shrugged. “He did build the Death Star,” he said quietly. Jyn looked at him, betrayed, while Cassian just looked surprised. “I’m just saying,” Bodhi said, looking back down at his plate, “Those aren’t the actions of a good man.”

“Oh, and working as an Imperial pilot for ten years, those were?” Jyn snapped. Bodhi could tell she immediately regretted, hadn’t truly known what was going to come out of her mouth until she said it. “Kriff, Bodhi – ”

“It’s fine,” Bodhi said quietly. He didn’t really want to hear her apology yet. He picked up his tray and tried not to be too visibly angry. “I’m done.”

“Look what you’ve done,” he heard Cassian say as he left. “You know how he feels – ”

“Fuck off,” Jyn said angrily.

-

Bodhi didn’t really want to think about Jyn. Cassian didn’t seem to care. “She didn’t mean it,” he told Bodhi, finding him after about an hour working on a ship’s engine. He sat down on the ground next to Bodhi, stretching his legs out and getting comfortable.

“I know,” Bodhi said, because he did know that. It didn’t mean it wasn’t true, but he did know that Jyn didn’t mean it. He reached down and grabbed a wrench.

“It’s not true,” Cassian said.

Bodhi blinked. “Did I say that out loud?”

“No, I could just tell what you were thinking,” Cassian said. He sighed. “I wish we hadn’t pulled you in to our argument.”

“I wish you’d stop arguing,” Bodhi said. “At least, about this. How hard is it to understand that it’s a complex issue?” One that he privately thought Cassian was right about, but still. Complex.

“It’s not,” Cassian said. “Hard to understand, that is. It’s just personal.”

“Oh, really, I couldn’t have guessed that,” Bodhi said sarcastically, because of course it was personal.

This made Cassian grin. “I think Jyn is going to come apologize to you soon,” he said. “And I’m sorry too. For pulling you into this.”

“It had to happen sometime,” Bodhi said eventually. “It’s personal for me too.”

“I’ll try to stop arguing about this,” Cassian said, standing up. He put his hand on Bodhi’s shoulder, just briefly.

“Thank you,” Bodhi said, then called out, as Cassian turned to leave, “For what it’s worth, I don’t think you were in the wrong.” Cassian’s smile made it worth it.

-

Jyn did eventually find him. “Hi,” she said, sitting on the stool exactly like Cassian had. “Bodhi, I have to apologize, I was really out of line.”

“It’s okay,” Bodhi assured her. “You were emotional.”

“That doesn’t excuse it,” Jyn said, reaching out and grasping Bodhi’s hand. She really was so good to Bodhi, usually, and even now he could see the effort this took. He bet she’d never been good at apologizing.

“If you’re really sorry, you’ll stop arguing with Cassian about it,” Bodhi said. “It’s complex.”

“He’s my dad,” Jyn said helplessly.

“Sure,” Bodhi said. “It must have taken enormous courage and strength to betray the Empire like he did. But Jyn, you have to understand that he’s the reason Jedha is gone. Maybe they would have built the Death Star without him, but you have to think about the fact that Jedha might still be there if not for him. And I don’t want to be thinking about the man who created the weapon that killed my family on the anniversary of their deaths.”

Jyn gaped at him.

“I’m not saying that he didn’t eventually do the right thing,” Bodhi said, patting her hand. “I just want you to acknowledge that it’s much more complex that just the fact that you loved him, that he eventually did the right thing. And I want you to stop arguing about it with Cassian, okay, it wasn’t easy for him either.”

“You’re just so much more reasonable than him,” Jyn said, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to Bodhi’s cheek. Bodhi smiled. She wasn’t mad at him then. She didn’t even seem to be that mad at Cassian anymore.

“Just promise me you’ll think about it,” Bodhi said. “I don’t have many people left, I don’t want to lose you too because you can’t stop arguing about something that isn’t black and white.”

“I will,” Jyn said. “And you won’t lose us.”

“I know,” Bodhi said, grinning up at her. “Not after everything we’ve gone through.”


	6. day 6: family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bodhi week day 6 is FAMILY so let’s have bodhi go to his mother’s wedding AFTER jedha, in which he gains a stepfather and a stepsister and cherishes his family

Bodhi didn’t know his mother’s fiancé very well, but that didn’t matter, honestly. His mother was happy and she and his sister had moved off the planet because of it. Only a month before Jedha’s destruction. For a few days after Jedha’s destruction, Bodhi hadn’t been sure if they’d even moved yet. He thought that had, but then he hadn’t talked to his mother recently, and Bor Gullet liked to rip the facts from Bodhi’s mind, so that he could barely hold on to the hope that maybe, just maybe, he hadn’t lost everything.

He sometimes thought about how close he’d been to losing everything he loved. How close he’d been to having nothing. And yet, his mother and his sister were alive on Coruscant and he was attending his mother’s wedding.

He was truly blessed.

“Come here,” his mother said, smiling at him. She reached out and smoothed his collar down; her hands cool again his neck. He closed his eyes, leaning in to the action like he had a thousand times when he was a child and she was comforting him, taking care of him, loving him. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” he said, because it was her wedding day and he didn’t want to talk about Jedha. He was just so happy to be here. He had spent the entire day with his mother and sister, the latter of whom was directing traffic, making sure the wedding was perfect. Bodhi had been so worried that his sister Alya wouldn’t want to talk to him – things had been rough since he joined the Empire, and they hadn’t talked in a while, but she was so thrilled to see him. Bodhi opened his eyes and smiled up at his mother. “I’m just so happy to be here with you.”

“I’m happy you’re here, too,” she said, kissing his forehead, probably leaving behind a deep red lipstick stain. Bodhi didn’t mind. “I wasn’t sure you would be.”

Bodhi closed his eyes again. He knew she didn’t mean it poorly, but he also knew what she meant. I wasn’t sure you would be able to get leave. She had never judged him for that, knowing only that he did what he needed to do, knowing that he did it for her, for his sister, for their family. “I would have been,” he said softly. “I would have.” No matter what, he wouldn’t have missed seeing this happiness.

“I’m glad we’re here together,” his mother said firmly. “I am so proud of you, Bodhi.”

“For what?”

“For fighting back.”

Bodhi blinked at her. “I just,” he said. “It was the right thing to do.”

“That doesn’t make it easy, does it,” she said. “Plenty of people wouldn’t have done the right thing.”

“I had to,” Bodhi said. “To right all the wrongs I’ve done.”

“Pah,” his mother said. “Bodhi, you did what you had to get us to this day. Your sister and I wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t done those ‘wrong’ things. Maybe they were wrong. But we’re alive.”

Bodhi swallowed heavily, trying not to cry. “Thank you, mama,” he said hoarsely. He knew what she was saying: she was saying thank you to him, for taking that job, for putting himself in the position of ruining himself so that she and his sister didn’t have to.

“I love you, Bodhi,” she said.

“I love you too,” Bodhi said. “You look beautiful.” And she did. She looked beautiful and regal, standing there in her red gown, with all her golden jewelry shining and her hair long and dark. She looked so young. And so happy. Soon she would stand there and give her love freely to her new husband, a man Bodhi didn’t know well but one he knew he become cherished family.

“So do you,” she said. She wiped her lipstick stain off his forehead and straightened his clothes once more, making sure his blue jacket was perfect. “Now, go sit down, the ceremony is starting soon.”

“Yes mama,” Bodhi said dutifully, slipping out the door to get sit next to Alya. It was a very small affair, a few of Bodhi’s mothers friends, a few family members – her fiance only had brought his parents, a few friends, and his one daughter, Joa, who was seven, had purple hair, and was sitting happily on the cushion next to Bodhi.

“I always wanted an big brother,” she whispered to him. “Alya says you’re a pretty good one. Can you be mine too?”

“I always wanted another little sister, you know, Alya just wasn’t enough,” Bodhi whispered back. He’d only met Joa once before, for the length of lunch, since he hadn’t gotten leave from the Empire or the Rebellion very often. Alya had told him she was just a gem. “I would be honored to be your big brother.”

“Daddy always says family is the most important thing,” Joa said solemnly.

Bodhi’s words caught in his throat. “He’s right,” he said eventually, right as the music played to announce the two spouses and his mother started her walk to the altar. “It’s the most important thing. I always put family first.” He grinned at her. “That means you too, now.” And she grinned back.


	7. free day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this focuses more on bodhi’s sister than it does on bodhi bodhi is like barely in there but like………..o well! too late! it was gonna be much longer but i don’t ahve time to write that anymore. so bodhi’s sister joins the rebellion and finds out he’s alive things r good. there’s bodhicassian

The line was long and Alya was at the middle of it. She couldn’t figure out what, exactly, was taking so long, but fine, whatever, she could wait if getting to the front of that line meant she could officially sign on with the Rebellion.

It wasn’t as if it hadn’t taken her almost a year to get here, so what was another twenty minutes. All forty-seven people on the shuttle with her were signing on too, so if waiting twenty minutes meant that forty-seven people joined, then, well. Things would be fine.

She finally got to tell the droid her name, and what she was good at it, and was printed out a small little scandoc. “Can you tell me if there’s anyone else from Jedha here?” She asked.

The droid took a moment. “No,” he said. “You may ask Captain Andor, though.” And the droid pointed at a man who was overseeing the entire process. He had his arm in a sling and a bacta patch on his cheek.

“Thank you,” Alya said to the droid, tucking her scandoc into her pocket. Captain Andor didn’t particularly look like he wanted to be bothered. He had a long, serious-looking face. But whatever, this was important. “Captain Andor?”

The man pivoted to look at her. “Can I help you?”

“I’m one of the new recruits,” she said. “The droid told me I could ask you about – whether or not there’s anyone from Jedha City on the base? Do you know where I can check that?”

“You can check with the quartermaster, they have all the recruit records,” Andor said, then said, rather thoughtfully, “I know we have several Jedhans on the base, though.” He smiled at her, looking surprisingly nice. Much less like a stoic officer. “My boyfriend is from NiJedha. He’d know better than I, if you want to ask him.”

“Really?” Alya said. She’d prefer not to ask the quartermaster and awkwardly seek the other Jedhans out. A reference, truly, was much better. More organic. “I’d love that.”

“He’s in the medcenter right now,” Andor said, tucking his datapad under his good arm. “He’s supposed to be released soon, but if you want to meet him now, it would probably cheer him up. We’re pretty low on supplies, so it’s been a slow healing process.” That explained why Andor’s arm was in a sling. “He might be pretty heavily sedated though.”

“Sure,” Alya said. She was a nurse, she understand the important of keeping a patient’s moral up. And besides, this guy looked so excited at the idea of cheering up his hospitalized boyfriend. It was cute. He didn’t seem like solemn Captain Andor anymore, he was just another person. Who loved his boyfriend. “Why not.”

He gestured for her to follow with his good arm. He was much taller than she was, and she had to work double-time to keep up. Clearly his injuries weren’t setting him back that much. “His injuries aren’t gruesome or anything, if you have a weak stomach,” he said. “Mostly, he’s just in a lot of pain, so he keeps passing out. He’s on a lot of sedation, so he keeps passing out.” He sighed. “We’re getting more pain medication in tomorrow and it can’t come soon enough.”

Alya knew what he was talking about. She’d seen it often, unfortunately, when there wasn’t enough pain medication to grow around. She hoped this wasn’t a common problem that the Rebellion had. “I’m a nurse.”

“So you’re fine,” he said. “Oh, I didn’t catch your name. I’m Cassian Andor.”

“I’m Alya Rook,” she said, then, “What are you looking at me like that for?” Because Cassian was looking at her now like he was studying her. She didn’t know what he was looking for.

“Is Rook a common Jedhan last name?”

“It’s not that common,” she said. “Why?”

“My boyfriend’s last name is Rook,” he told her, hanging a left. “Bodhi Rook?”

Alya stopped. “That’s my brother,” she said, grabbing at Cassian’s arm as if he wasn’t a perfect stranger. “My brother is Bodhi Rook.”

Her brother, who had joined the Empire. Her brother, who was always looking at the stars, always taking care of Alya, who had done everything for her. Her brother, who she hadn’t seen on Jedha in years.

Cassian stopped too. “We thought you were dead,” he said softly.

“I thought he was dead,” Alya said shakily. “I shouldn’t – there’s enough Bodhi Rook’s out there that it could also not be him, I shouldn’t get my hopes up – ” she’s been down that road before. It never ends well. Cassian looked sympathetic.

“Come on,” he said. “We’re almost there.” He didn’t ask that Alya remove her claw like grip from his hand. “And – ” he sighed. “I don’t know if I should tell you this,” he said. “But it seems – cruel, I guess, not to.”

“Tell me what,” Alya said.

“Bodhi has some memory problems now,” Cassian said reluctantly. “Not too bad anymore, but – I know he wasn’t able to remember your name, when he was telling me about his sister. I don’t know if he’ll recognize you.”

“He’s still my big brother,” Alya said fiercely. She’ll deal with that once she knows if Bodhi, her Bodhi, is really alive. Like some amnesia would really stop her.

“I know,” Cassian said, slowing down. “It sure wouldn’t stop me. I just wanted you to be prepared. It’s in here.” He slid open the door, revealing the medcenter. To the left, there were a ton of beds in a medcenter wing, and Cassian headed straight to one, presumably Bodhi’s.

Alya hovered in the doorway, almost scared. What if this wasn’t her brother? What if it was? She couldn’t see his face very well, not well enough to know if it was Bodhi. The room was dim, only let by a few monitors.

“I brought someone to meet you,” Cassian said. “They’re from Jedha.”

“Wow,” the guy said. Hoarse voice. Clearly sedated. Absolutely belonged to her brother. Alya knew his voice. She knew him. “Did you tell them I’m gonna pass out soon? I just got a dose of meds, in a minute I’m gonna be so unconscious.”

“I told them,” Cassian said, turning to look at Alya. She took a hesitant step forward, then another, until she could see Bodhi’s face better. He turned to look at her, grinning, but then it slipped off his face.

“Alya?” He whispered, reaching out to touch her face. “Alya, is that you?”

“It’s me,” she said, grabbing his hand. “It’s me, Bo, I’m here.”

“I’m so glad,” he whispered. “I’m so – I’m so glad.” 

Then he passed out. It didn’t matter. It was her brother. He was alive, and she was alive, and they were together.

“He remembered you,” Cassian said. His grin was huge. “That’s wonderful!”

“He’s gonna be okay, right?” Alya said. She didn’t know what Bodhi’s memory problems were, but he knew her name, even though he hadn’t been able to remember it earlier, and that was good. But he was still in a medical bed, still passed out.

But alive. Breathing.

“He’ll be fine,” Cassian assured her, taking Bodhi’s other hand. Alya surreptitiously wiped away a few tears, but Cassian’s looked startlingly bright as well. “His wounds are healing nicely, it’s really the sedation that knocks him out. He’s supposed to be released in a few days.”

Alya took that in, drinking in Bodhi’s face. He had a beard now. His hair was still long. He looked strong. “So,” she said slowly. “You’re his boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Cassian said.

Alya huffed. “I’ve never liked a single one of Bodhi’s boyfriends,” she said. “But you’ll do.”


End file.
